mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Exciting Wiki
Go ahead and brainstorm. Review of the Month Comments I think this would be a pretty good idea. One user would write the review, and a couple of users would help edit and revise it. Cool thing about this is, it doesn't just have to be a game. It could be like, a level, or character. I think this is, well, pretty wicked. --'BassJapas' 15:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not a conglomerative effort. Opinions might get muddled that way. - The Count 22:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if it's a "Do not change the original opinion" sort of thing, it could possibly work out. --'BassJapas' 22:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I use to write lots of reviews for fun. I can do my own. I think we should spell/grammar check other users, but individual efforts would be nice. - The Count 23:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Calandar Comments Calender of upcoming games? Or just a calender? Would we have join anniversaries, user birthdays? This one could be good, but it's iffy. Since, when I think of calender, I think of holidays and birthdays. --'BassJapas' 15:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I assumed that we'd do a Mario calandar. Mario anniversaries. Upcoming Games, etc. -- - The Count 22:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, okay. Because I was quite confused. It seems like a better idea now. And I could whip something up in photoshop. --'BassJapas' 22:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Oh? what format were you thinking? - The Count 23:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, didn't so much as have a format, as had a "Open to ideas from others" type of thing. : : Polls Comments Zeldapedia has polls. It seems to work pretty well. They do two on the main page. Favorite type of mushroom. Favorite mario suit. Thumbs up in my opinion. --'BassJapas' 15:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I think that this is a fantastic idea. - The Count 22:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Roger that. --'BassJapas' :Ill get started on it today. - The Count 23:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Preferred Mario series element Comments Preferred hero (Mario or Luigi). Preferred game from a spin off series. Preferred version of Dr. Mario. It could work. --'BassJapas' 15:55, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Those sound a bit too much like poll questions. I would want to do a ToC style face-off of 'who is your favorite, why?". I could make a nice little header too. -- The Count 22:21, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :All about coding though. Are the people we have good enough at coding to pull something big off? --'BassJapas' 22:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Launchballer might be able to. I can contact him. - The Count 23:03, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :I know the ToC coding from doing it a couple of times at ZP. And I'm pretty good with coding once I learn the basics of a certain code. But not finding a fresh one. --'BassJapas' 23:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :So you could do it? - The Count 23:44, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Most likely yes. If we got the permission to use the coding and the idea. Then I'd probably be able to do it. --'BassJapas' 23:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Are you going to ask AK? - The Count 23:51, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :Um...why are we asking AK? We are a totally different wikia and besides the answer will probably be "no!" It's not stealing an idea really, it's showing that we liked what they did and are trying it out ourselves. Basically borrowing their idea. I've seen wikis get ideas from other wikis and use their ideas. [[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 04:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::AK isn't like that. And aside, and I was going to ask if we could use and alter the coding. There is a lot more than just asking about using the idea to it. --'BassJapas' 01:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :